Why I Choose It
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan tak pernah mengira semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia ingin bertahan, hanya saja...ia juga seorang manusia yang memiliki batas untuk tetap berpura-pura kuat. /Collab fanfic. AU. Elemental!siblings. Trigger warning./


[ _Kak Hali, saat kakak mendengarkan ini... mungkin Taufan sudah tak disini. Maaf, tapi..._ _T_ _aufan sudah tak bisa... dan... alasan Taufan melakukan ini... salah satunya karena kak Hali_ _._ _]_

Suara rekaman dari sebuah pesan bertuliskan nama Taufan mengejutkan Halilintar.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, si sulung dari remaja kembar tiga terbangun tepat pukul empat pagi.

Tangannya menggapai _handphone_ guna mematikan alarm. Halilintar tak lagi menggunakan jam waker karena selalu rusak —akibat dilempar— tiap kali ia bangun. Namun sebuah pesan dari adik pertamanya membuat remaja enam belas tahun itu mengernyit.

"Tumben."

Diambilnya _headphone_ dan mendengarkan isi pesan itu. Seketika hawa dingin merambati. Terlebih lagi suara keributan di luar.

"Kak! Kak Taufan buka pintunya!"

Gempa mengetuk keras pintu kamar kembar tengah. Halilintar bisa melihat jelas kepanikan di wajah adik bungsunya itu.

"Kak Hali, kak Taufan—"

"Minggir."

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu kamar Taufan sudah terbuka. Likuid merah menggenang di lantai yang bersumber dari lengan pucat Taufan yang menjuntai di sisi tempat tidur.

"TAUFAN!"

[ _Disini, dalam rekaman ini, Taufan akan menceritakan alasan kenapa melakukan semua ini. Alasan kenapa Taufan memilih mengakhiri semuanya_ _._ _]_

.

.

.

" **Why I Choose It"**

 **Chap** **ter 1 : The Beginning of The End (by Melfa Shumi)**

A BoBoiBoy Collab Fanfiction by Fanlady and Melfa Shumi

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning : AU, elemental!siblings, mungkin OOC, _**DEATH CHARA, TRIGGER WARNING**_ _, suicidal thought, suicide._

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGG!

Suara jam waker menggema di kamar beraksen hitam merah sebuah rumah sederhana yang dihuni tiga remaja kembar berusia enam belas tahun.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

BRAK!

"KAK HALI! BANGUN!"

Suara pintu terbanting serta suara cempreng membuat si empunya kamar menggeram kesal. Satu tangannya menggapai jam waker dan melempar pada pemilik suara.

"Berisik!"

Jam waker itu melesat di samping telinga dan sukses membentur dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Fyuh, sedikit lagi saja, Taufan pasti kena."

Meski begitu cengiran khas masih mengembang di wajah kembar tengah itu.

"Keluar," desis Halilintar tajam.

Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sebenarnya, tetapi Halilintar tak suka suara ribut di pagi hari. Taufan yang diusir memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada.

"Kak Hali seharusnya berterima kasih. Taufan sudah berbaik hati mau membangunkan kak Hali."

" _Tch_! Aku tak butuh itu. Sekarang keluar!"

Tanpa sadar Halilintar meninggikan suaranya. Taufan sedikit tersentak. Sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah Halilintar membentaknya. Dalam diam Taufan keluar kamar si sulung.

Sekeluarnya Taufan, Halilintar mengacak rambut kesal seakan dia baru tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hah... sial..." Diambilnya handuk dan Halilintar melangkahkan kaki kekamar mandi.

Taufan kembali ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Halilintar yang memang temperamental, tapi kali ini berbeda. Bentakan itu bagai meremukan hatinya.

"Kak Hali ... kenapa ya? Ah mungkin sedang sensi atau mungkin kak Hali sedang PMS? Hah..."

Hela nafas meluncur begitu saja. Langit kamar yang dilukis bagai langit cerah lebih menarik bagi Taufan. Pemandangan itu selalu membuatnya tenang dan menghilangkan penat yang menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Hm? Kak Taufan tumben belum ke bawah."

Suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Taufan. Suara dari si kembar bungsu.

"Ah, Gempa. Hehehe sebentar lagi," ucap Taufan sembari menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

Sejenak Gempa menatap lamat Taufan sebelum beranjak turun. Kembali Taufan menghela nafas dan menghempaskan diri ke kasur.

Dia jadi berpikir mereka bertiga kembar identik, tetapi sifat mereka berbeda jauh. Terkadang Taufan merasa Halilintar sangat membencinya hingga selalu berlaku lebih kasar padanya. Terkadang juga Taufan merasa Gempa merasa terganggu hingga bersikap tak peduli padanya.

' _Apa... Keberadaanku terlalu mengganggu ya?_ '

Tatapan pemuda yang selalu ceria itu tampak menyendu. Selama ini Taufan tak pernah berfikir demikian. Dia selalu beranggapan semua sikap kedua saudaranya itu karena mungkin Halilintar dan Gempa sedang lelah. Namun semakin lama Taufan jadi berpikir mungkin keberadaannya sudah menjadi pengganggu.

"Kak Taufan, mau makan tidak?" panggil Gempa dari bawah.

Panggilan itu menyentak Taufan. Segera ia bergegas kebawah. Tak lupa tas, jaket serta topi sudah digunakan.

"Kak Taufan lama sekali"

"Ehehe~ sorry~"

Cengiran masih terpampang diwajahnya seakan tak ada suatu kesalahan yang sudah dilakukan kembar tengah itu. Tak berapa lama Halilintar masuk dapur. Sempat tatapannya dan Taufan bertemu.

"Gem, sarapanku masukan kotak bekal saja," ucap Halilintar sembari meminum teh hangat.

"Eh? Tak makan bersama kak?"

"Tidak. Piket. Berangkat awal."

Tak lagi bertanya, Gempa segera memasukan sarapan Halilintar dalam kotak bekal dan menyerahkan pada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Makasih." Senyum mengembang diwajah Halilintar yang dibalas oleh Gempa.

Taufan hanya diam memperhatikan. Hatinya terasa sakit. Dia sama sekali tak pernah mendapat senyuman seperti itu dari kakak satu-satunya. Sikap hangat Halilintar terhadap Gempa membuatnya semakin iri dan merasa down.

 _'Mungkin... Memang aku hanya pengganggu disini. Haha apa_ _... Sebaiknya_ _... Aku pergi saja?_ '

Tanpa sadar Taufan menitikan air mata dan itu menarik perhatian Gempa.

"Kak Taufan kenapa? Sakit? Kalau sakit tidur saja, tak usah sekolah dulu."

"Ah, t-tidak, kok, hehe. Hanya ... kemasukan debu tadi."

Taufan segera menghapus air matanya dan merutuk dalam hati karena sampai menangis seperti itu. Gempa menatap lamat Taufan dan mengedikan bahu. Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan kalau Taufan mengambil sangat sedikit sarapan.

"... Gem ..." panggil Taufan lirih.

"Apa, kak?"

Sejenak Taufan terdiam. Dia menggeleng pelan. Senyum yang sempat turun, kembali terlihat.

"Ehehehe, tak apa. Sarapannya enak. Kakak... Berangkat duluan ya."

Dicucinya peralatan makan yang sudah digunakan. Ingin Taufan mengacak rambut Gempa seperti dulu saat mereka kecil, tetapi diurungkan.

"Kakak berangkat."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Miris sebenarnya. Gempa sama sekali tak menatap Taufan maupun mengambil tangan kakaknya hanya untuk sekedar salim. Kembar bungsu bahkan masih menikmati sarapannya sendiri.

-o0o-

 _'Gempa sudah besar... Mungkin karena puber jadi sikapnya seperti itu.'_

Masih saja Taufan berpikiran positif. Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, Taufan terus menatap langit biru yang berhiaskan awan. Burung-burung terbang bebas diatas kepalanya. Angin berhembus menyapa wajah yang tampak sendu.

 _'Sebaiknya... Aku menghilang saja_ _._ '

Entah sudah berapa kali Taufan berpikiran demikian hingga suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan pemuda penyuka warna biru itu. Suara dari sahabatnya juga orang yang ia kagumi.

"Yo, Taufan. Sendirian?"

"Ah, pagi, Fang, kak Kaizo"

Wajah Taufan berbinar melihat kakak Fang yang merupakan ketua OSIS, juga siswa yang sangat populer di sekolah mereka. Taufan memang mengagumi sosok Kaizo. Dia bahkan menjadikan Kaizo sebagai panutan.

"Mana yang lain? Biasanya kau bersama si _stoic_ dan si polos."

Sudah jelas siapa yang dimaksudkan Fang disini. Sejenak Taufan terdiam sebelum menyengir.

"Biasa kak Hali berangkat awal karena piket. Gempa masih sarapan jadi aku berangkat duluan."

"Kalian kembar tapi berbeda, ya?"

Pernyataan Kaizo membuat Taufan terdiam meski masih mengembangkan senyum.

"Apa maksud kakak? Mereka sama, lah. 'Kan anak kembar"

"Secara fisik iya. Tetapi sifat mereka berbeda. Kedua kembaran yang lain tak seasyik Taufan."

"Ahahaha, kak Kaizo bisa saja." Sejujurnya Taufan senang dikatakan —menurutnya dipuji— begitu.

"Tidak, tidak. Sungguh kau itu asyik, Fan. Tak seperti kedua saudaramu yang kaku itu,"ucap Kaizo yang diikuti kekehan dari Fang.

Tampak kakak-adik itu sangat senang membicarakan hal tersebut. Taufan ikut tertawa. Dia menganggap pembicaraan kakak-adik itu hanya candaan biasa tanpa tahu kalau itu sungguh sebuah ejekan.

"Hei, Fan, kudengar kau bisa bela diri."

"Ah itu—"

"Tentu bisa! Taufan itu bisa judo kak." Dengan bangga Fang menepuk pundak Taufan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tak nyaman kali ini.

"Bagus! Nanti sore kau ikut kami!"

Terdengar nada paksaan dalam suara Kaizo. Taufan sampai mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru kali ini dia mendengar nada bicara seperti itu dari Kaizo.

"Ng ... tapi ..."

"Ayolah, Fan. Kuyakin kau bisa sangat membantu," bujuk Fang dengan raut memohon.

Taufan menatap kakak adik itu bergantian sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah..." Pikirnya Kaizo dan Fang perlu bantuannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ya, memang melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah disangka kembar tengah itu.

Tak terasa ketiganya sudah sampai di sekolah. Fang dan Taufan yang memang sekelas berpisah dengan Kaizo. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus berbincang hingga terlihat Halilintar dari arah berlawanan.

Belum apa-apa wajah Halilintar sudah ditekuk. Sejak awal dia tak suka dengan Fang dan mengatakan kepada kedua adiknya untuk berhati-hati. Namun, Taufan yang memang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun justru akrab dengan Fang juga Kaizo yang menurutnya 'berbahaya'.

"Hai, Hal—eh? Dia kenapa?" tanya Fang bingung saat Halilintar hanya melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Dan itu membuat Taufan berpikir bahwa Halilintar masih marah dengannya. Bahkan mungkin membenci dirinya.

"Fan?"

"A-ah hahaha biasa~ kau seperti tak tau kak Hali saja."

Sebisa mungkin Taufan bersikap normal. Namun Fang menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda dari pemuda disampingnya walau dia tetap diam.

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk. Ajari aku PR ya"

Taufan mengerling malas. Sudah lebih dari sekali Fang minta diajarkan PR dan berakhir pemuda oriental itu hanya menyalin semua jawaban milik Taufan. Seperti saat ini. Meski berkata minta diajari, kenyataannya Fang hanya menyalin.

"Hahaha terima kasih, Fan. Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku."

"Hm, yalah sama-sama."

Bagi murid lain yang melihat, Taufan seperti dimanfaatkan oleh Fang. Memang jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, nilai Taufan lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan Fang. Sudah ada beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang menasehati Taufan, mengatakan jika dia hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Bahkan Halilintar dan Gempa pun juga turut memperingatkan, tetapi semua itu bagai angin lalu. Taufan masih saja 'membantu' Fang.

"Fang, nanti ... Memang kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Taufan yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Ah, itu kau nanti juga akan tau sendiri." Senyum penuh keyakinan mengembang diwajah Fang, membuat Taufan tak lagi bertanya.

 _'Aku percaya pada Fang._ '

Satu hal yang dipegang Taufan. Satu hal yang justru akan disesalinya kelak.

-oOo-

Waktu kembali berjalan. Matahari hampir berada tepat diatas kepala. Waktu istirahat bagi para siswa pun tiba. Saat istirahat, Taufan lebih banyak bersama Fang dan Kaizo daripada dengan kedua kembarannya seperti biasa. Itu juga karena Halilintar mengajak Gempa yang menghampiri kembar tengah untuk pergi.

"Sudahlah, Fan, tak perlu kau pikirkan si _stoic_ itu. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku juga kak Kaizo," ucap Fang sembari merangkul Taufan pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Pergi ... Kemana?"

Sejujurnya Taufan malas pergi kemanapun. Dia ingin dikelas saja memandang langit. Pikirannya terasa penuh dengan berbagai sikap Halilintar terhadapnya hingga tak terasa Fang sudah membawa Taufan kebagian belakang sekolah. Disana Kaizo sudah menunggu.

"Kenapa lama, Fang? Kau mengajak Taufan?" Kaizo memberikan tatapan seakan menuntut penjelasan kenapa mengajak Taufan.

"Hehe, maaf. Kasihan Taufan sendirian ditinggal kedua saudaranya."

"Ya sudah. Ayo."

Kaizo berjalan mendahului kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menuju sebuah mini _cafe_. Taufan mengernyit saat sadar tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Tentu saja makan"

"Ng ... aku kembali saja Fang. Aku masih kenyang."

"Ayolah, Fan, santai saja nanti kutraktir."

Bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan Taufan melainkan dia tau kalau tempat itu juga menjual alkohol juga makanan tak halal. Dia dan Gempa diperingatkan keras oleh Halilintar untuk tak pernah masuk kesana. Namun Taufan tak bisa melawan. Fang memeganginya cukup kuat. Memaksanya masuk kedalam dan seketika aroma yang membuat Taufan pusing menguar.

"Kaizo, Fang. Biasa?" tanya seorang pria yang sepertinya pemilik tempat itu.

"Tidak. Jus melon dan jus apel saja," ujar Kaizo sambil melirik Taufan sekilas. Pria itu mengangguk paham dan segera membuatkan pesanan Kaizo.

"Fan kau pesan ap—"

Belum selesai Fang bertanya, Taufan sudah pergi keluar karena tak tahan. Dia kembali ke sekolah, berdiam diri di kelas dan banyak minum air putih.

"Senang pergi dengan Fang, huh?" Suara yang tak lain adalah Halilintar menyentak Taufan. Tatapan tajam nan dingin terarah lurus padanya.

"A-ah tentu saja hehehe ..." Sebisa mungkin Taufan bersikap biasa. Dia tak mau kalau Fang disalahkan atau diancam oleh kakaknya.

Halilintar menatap lamat Taufan sebelum pergi begitu saja.

"Makan bekalmu," ucapnya dari ambang pintu.

Taufan tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tangannya meraba laci dan menemukan kotak bekal disana.

 _'Seingatku... aku tak bawa bekal. Atau mungkin Gempa_.'

Senyum kecil mengembang diwajah Taufan. Setidaknya Gempa masih sedikit peduli dengannya.

' _Yah nanti pulang sekolah_ _,_ _Gempa akan kubelikan sup buah kesukaannya_ _!_ _'_

Dengan lahap, Taufan memakan bekal itu.

"Fan, kau disini rupanya. Kupikir kau kemana. Kenapa kabur?"

Hampir saja Taufan tersedak karena pertanyaan Fang yang tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tak sadar Fang masuk kelas.

"A-ah itu ... Aku baru ingat kalau Gempa membawakan bekal."

"Hm, begitu. Nanti sepulang sekolah jadi ikut, 'kan?"

"Eh, tapi—"

"Oke, nanti pulang sekolah."

Fang tersenyum dan segera kembali ketempat duduknya. Ingin rasanya Taufan menghindari Fang pulang sekolah nanti. Dia ingin membelikan adiknya sesuatu.

 _'Mungkin hanya sebentar_.'

Tentu saja itu hanya ekspektasi Taufan saja. Kenyataannya saat pulang sekolah, Fang dan Kaizo mengajak Taufan pergi kesebuah gang sepi yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Ini jelas membuat Taufan bingung. Belum lagi ada anak-anak kelas tiga yang terkenal sebagai berandalan juga ikut serta dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ng... Kak Kaizo... Kita mau apa disini?"

"Ssstt, kau diam saja. Cukup nanti bantu kami," ucap Kaizo dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya.

"Iya, tapi—" Perkataan Taufan terhenti saat terdengar suara orang lain yang datang dari sisi lain gang.

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya. Kukira kalian akan kabur, ayam."

Dari penampilan, jelas mereka adalah berandal dari sekolah lain. Kini Taufan mengerti bantuan apa yang diminta Kaizo dan juga Fang. Ingin kabur percuma, dia tak kan bisa menghindari ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, sampah," balas Kaizo dengan santainya. Pernyataan Kaizo jelas memancing emosi dari berandal itu.

"Ho, kau berani bocah. Rasakan ini!"

Berandal itu menyerang Kaizo. Namun tanpa diduga, Kaizo justru mendorong Taufan ke arah berandal itu. Refleks Taufan membalas serangan dan tawuran tak dapat dihindari lagi.

Sementara itu dirumah, Gempa terus mondar mandir diruang tengah. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Gem, bisakah kau duduk tenang?" tegur Halilintar yang mulai pusing melihat si bungsu.

"Tapi kak, Gempa rasa ada sesuatu dengan kak Taufan. Kak Hali tak merasakannya?"

Halilintar diam. Dia bukannya tak merasakan, tetapi ia yakin kalau adiknya tak kan melakukan hal buruk.

Melihat diamnya Halilintar membuat Gempa mengerang. Kembali ia mencoba menghubungi Taufan tetapi nomor kembar tengah tidak aktif. Cukup lama Gempa terus mencoba menghubungi Taufan. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu satu jam lebih.

"Sebentar lagi dia pulang."

"Kakak tau dari ma—"

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan perkataan Gempa. Ia segera menuju depan dan manik karamel itu melebar.

"Astaga, Kak Taufan!"

Gempa panik melihat Taufan yang pulang dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka lebam. Segera Gempa mendudukan kakaknya itu di sofa ruang tengah.

"B-bentar Gempa cari obat dulu," ucapnya sambil pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

Halilintar menatap datar adik sulungnya itu. "Dari mana? Kenapa penuh luka?"

"A-ah i-itu ..."

"Jawab."

Taufan diam. Dia memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatap langsung Halilintar.

 _ **Greb**_ **!**

Dicengkeramnya kuat kerah baju Taufan. Bahkan kini keduanya sudah berdiri. "Jawab."

Masih saja Taufan bungkam. Dia bukannya takut, tetapi diamnya justru karena menyesal tak mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya.

"Jawab aku!"

 _ **Prank**_!

Dihempaskannya Taufan ke lantai hingga tak sengaja mengenai lampu hias di atas nakas. Mendengar suara benda pecah, Gempa segera kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kak Hali!"

"Masuk kamar! Kau tak usah ikut campur, Gem!" Baru kali ini Halilintar sungguh meluapkan emosi hingga melukai adiknya. Kembali Halilintar menarik paksa Taufan untuk berdiri.

"Kau pergi dengan mereka, 'kan? Jawab!"

"... I-iya ..."

 _ **Brak!**_

Kali ini meja kecil disana menjadi sasaran. Tatapan tajam itu terus mengintimidasi Taufan. Tatapan tajam yang sungguh penuh dengan amarah.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tak mendekati mereka, hah?! Jangan kira aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan, Fan. Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan mereka!"

"Kak Hali—"

"Diam!"

"Jawab."

Kali ini Taufan menatap lurus kakaknya itu. "Taufan... Dimintai tolong... Oleh mereka," jawab Taufan lirih.

"Dimintai tolong? Dimintai tolong untuk membantu tawuran, iya?!"

Sungguh Taufan ingin menangis sekarang. Dia tak tau dan tak peduli Halilintar mengetahui hal itu dari mana. Ingin rasanya Taufan mengatakan semuanya saat ini, tetapi semua kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Membuatnya tercekat dan merasa sesak.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, kau tak kan kuanggap sebagai adik."

Dilepaskannya Taufan begitu saja. Halilintar pergi ke halaman belakang. Tempat dimana ia bisa melampiaskan semua emosi yang masih menggebu.

"Kak Taufan..."

Gempa perlahan mendekati Taufan yang tampaknya masih syok dengan perkataan terakhir Halilintar.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Rasanya sungguh sesak dan menyakitkan. Dia bahkan tak sempat menjelaskan apapun.

"Kak Taufan..."

 _'Aku... Aku adik... Yang tak berguna... Ha—haha_ _._ _.._ '

Taufan perlahan berdiri. Sempat ia terhuyung sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya. Gempa yang khawatir, mengikuti dari belakang.

Perkataan Halilintar masih terus terngiang di kepala Taufan. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menggelap. Hal terakhir yang diingat Taufan adalah suara teriakan panik adiknya. Taufan tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Yang jelas kegelapan lebih menyenangkan baginya saat ini._

.

.

.

To be continued

 **A/N :**

Halo! Aku kembali lagi dengan fanfik multichapter baru. Iya, ampun, jangan gebuk saya. Aku tau utang masih banyak, tapi malah nggak tahan buat nambah yang baru /cre

Ini terinspirasi dari drama series 13 Reasons Why. Ada yang pernah nonton? Ceritanya mungkin bakal jauh beda, cuma intinya ya bakal sama gitu deh. Yang udah pernah nonton jangan ngasih spoiler, ya~ /paan

Oh, iya, ini fanfik kolaborasiku berdua sama kak Shumi. Mungkin ada yang nyadar style nulisnya beda? Iya, chapter 1 ini memang sepenuhnya ditulis kak Shumi, nanti chapter 2 baru aku yang tulis. Ganti-gantian gitu deh sampai tamat. Walau belum pasti bakal tamat sampai berapa chapter. Tapi semoga pada mau sabar menunggu ya :"D

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sedikit review bakal sangat berarti, kalau ada yang berkenan :"))

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
